icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ice hockey players of black African descent
Players with NHL experience Active Names in italics have won the Stanley Cup. Players currently playing in the NHL or on an affiliate team: Forwards * Donald Brashear (Bi-racial1), Left Wing: (Montreal Canadiens, Vancouver Canucks, Philadelphia Flyers, Washington Capitals, New York Rangers, Atlanta Thrashers) *'' Dustin Byfuglien(Bi-racial2), Right Wing/Defenseman: (Chicago Blackhawks, '''Atlanta Thrashers') * Nigel Dawes 3, Left Wing: (New York Rangers, Phoenix Coyotes, Calgary Flames, Atlanta Thrashers) * Robbie Earl, (Minnesota Wild) * Mike Grier1, Right Wing: (Edmonton Oilers, Washington Capitals, San Jose Sharks, Buffalo Sabres) * Jarome Iginla (Bi-racial, Nigerian14), Right Wing: (Calgary Flames) * Evander Kane, Center/Left Wing (Atlanta Thrashers) * Greg Mauldin5], Right Wing: (Columbus Blue Jackets, Ottawa Senators, New York Islanders, Colorado Avalanche) * Jamal Mayers(Bi-racial), Left Wing: (St. Louis Blues, Toronto Maple Leafs, Calgary Flames, San Jose Sharks) * Kenndal McArdle, Left Wing: (Florida Panthers) * Kyle Okposo(Bi-racial, Nigerian6), Right Wing: (New York Islanders) * Wayne Simmonds7, Right Wing: (Los Angeles Kings) * Anthony Stewart4, (Mixed) Centre: (Florida Panthers, Atlanta Thrashers) * Chris Stewart3, (Mixed) Right Wing: (Colorado Avalanche) * Joel Ward8, Right Wing: (Nashville Predators) Defensemen * Shawn Belle9: (Minnesota Wild, Montreal Canadiens, Edmonton Oilers) * Francis Bouillon (Bi-racial, Haitian10): (Montreal Canadiens, Nashville Predators) * Trevor Daley11: (Dallas Stars) * Maxime Fortunus(Dallas Stars) * Mark Fraser12]: (New Jersey Devils) * Derek Joslin: (San Jose Sharks) * Johnny Oduya (Bi-racial, Kenyan13): (New Jersey Devils, Atlanta Thrashers) * Theo Peckham: (Edmonton Oilers) * Bryce Salvador14: (St. Louis Blues, New Jersey Devils) * P. K. Subban: (Nashville Predators) Chaz JohnsonOttawa Senators) Ryan Reaves (St.Louis Blues) Akim Aliu (Atlanta Thrashers) * Seth Jones Goaltenders * Chris Beckford-Tseu (Multi-racial, Jamaican)15 (St. Louis Blues, Florida Panthers) * Ray Emery3 (Ottawa Senators, Philadelphia Flyers) Bold: current organization respective player is playing for Past Names in italics have won the Stanley Cup. Players retired or no longer playing with an NHL affiliate team: Forwards * Darren Banks16 - Left Wing (Boston Bruins) * Anson Carter1 - Forward (Boston Bruins, Washington Capitals, Edmonton Oilers, New York Rangers, Los Angeles Kings, Carolina Hurricanes, Vancouver Canucks, Columbus Blue Jackets) * John Craighead16 - Right Wing (Toronto Maple Leafs) * Dale Craigwell16 - Centre (San Jose Sharks) * Steven Fletcher17 - Left Wing (Montreal Canadiens, Winnipeg Jets) * Dirk Graham(Multi-racial, Afro-Canadian)18 - Right Wing (Minnesota North Stars, Chicago Blackhawks) * Val James19] - Left Wing (Buffalo Sabres, Toronto Maple Leafs) * Brian Johnson20 - Right Wing (Detroit Red Wings) * Nathan LaFayette21 - Centre (St. Louis Blues, Vancouver Canucks, New York Rangers, Los Angeles Kings) * Georges Laraque1, Right Wing: (Edmonton Oilers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Phoenix Coyotes, Montreal Canadiens) * Darren Lowe22 - Right Wing (Pittsburgh Penguins) * Mike Marson19 - Forward (Washington Capitals, Los Angeles Kings) * Craig Martin16 - Forward (Winnipeg Jets, Florida Panthers) * Sandy McCarthy 23 - Right Wing (Calgary Flames, Tampa Bay Lightning, Philadelphia Flyers, Carolina Hurricanes, New York Rangers, Boston Bruins) * Mike McHugh17 - Left Wing (Minnesota North Stars, San Jose Sharks) * Tony McKegney19 - Forward (Buffalo Sabres, Quebec Nordiques, Minnesota North Stars, New York Rangers, St. Louis Blues, Detroit Red Wings, Chicago Blackhawks) * Sean McMorrow24 - Forward (Buffalo Sabres) * Ray Neufeld19 - Right Wing (Hartford Whalers, Winnipeg Jets, Boston Bruins) * Willie O'Ree (first black player in NHL)25 - Right Wing (Boston Bruins) * Bill Riley 19 - Wing (Washington Capitals, Winnipeg Jets) * Nathan Robinson26, Forward: (Detroit Red Wings, Boston Bruins) * Bernie Saunders27 -Right Wing (Quebec Nordiques) * Reggie Savage26 - Right Wing (Washington Capitals, Quebec Nordiques) * Graeme Townshend16] - Right Wing (Boston Bruins, New York Islanders, Ottawa Senators) * Claude Vilgrain21 - Right Wing (Vancouver Canucks, New Jersey Devils, Philadelphia Flyers) * Alton White - Right Wing (New York Raiders, Los Angeles Sharks , Michigan Stags , Baltimore Blades) of the (WHA). First hockey player of African descent to score 20 goals in a single season, as well as the first to score a hat-trick (1972-73) for a professional major league hockey team. * Peter Worrell1 -Left Wing (Florida Panthers, Colorado Avalanche) Defensemen * Sean Brown1 - Defense (Edmonton Oilers, Boston Bruins, New Jersey Devils, Vancouver Canucks) * Jason Doig1 - Defense (Winnipeg Jets, Phoenix Coyotes, New York Rangers, Washington Capitals) * Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre1 - Defense (Buffalo Sabres, Columbus Blue Jackets, Washington Capitals, Atlanta Thrashers) * Paul Jerrard (Bi-racial, Jamaican)28 - Defense (Minnesota North Stars) * Rumun Ndur16 - Defense (Buffalo Sabres, New York Rangers, Atlanta Thrashers) Goaltenders * Fred Brathwaite1 (Edmonton Oilers, Calgary Flames, St. Louis Blues, Columbus Blue Jackets) * Gerald Coleman4] (Tampa Bay Lightning) *'' Grant Fuhr'' (First black player inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame)29 (Edmonton Oilers, Toronto Maple Leafs, Buffalo Sabres, Los Angeles Kings, St. Louis Blues, Calgary Flames) * Joaquin Gage16 (Edmonton Oilers) * Tyrone Garner30 (Calgary Flames) *'' Pokey Reddick''19 (Winnipeg Jets, Edmonton Oilers, Florida Panthers) * Kevin Weekes1 (Florida Panthers, Vancouver Canucks, New York Islanders, Tampa Bay Lightning, Carolina Hurricanes, New York Rangers, New Jersey Devils) Category:Ethnic groups